Wrestling Heaven
Wrestling Heaven is a video game wrestling company that was inspired by the WEDF and the New-WWE. However, it was a wrestling company that was put together by using highlight reels. Wrestling Heaven has four weekly episodic shows:Raw, NXT, Showdown, and SmackDown. Raw and SmackDown are Wrestling Heaven's two brands. Showdown is the show where undercarders get their chance to shine. NXT is a show where 8 rookies have a chance to become a Wrestling heaven Superstar. Click Per Views contain matches for Championships, to heat up a rivalry, or to make a great dream match. Wrestling Heaven makes its debut in February 2011. Raw Superstars 'Raw Tag Teams & Stables' *'Bella Twins - '''Brie Bella & Nikki Bella *'Brothers Of Destruction - Kane & Undertaker *Daniel Bryan & Evan Bourne *David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty *'The Rockers - '''Marty Jannetty & Shawn Michaels SmackDown Superstars 'SmackDown Tag Teams & Stables *'The Great Americans' - David Erro & Jack Swagger *Jake Roberts & Edge *John Morrison & R-Truth *'Lay-Cool' - Layla & Michelle McCool *'Legacy' - Cody Rhodes, Kaitlyn & Ted DiBiase *'ShoMiz' - Big Show & The Miz *'The Hardys - '''Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy NXT Rookies Cameron Jones (Pro: CM Punk) '(Eliminated)' Jameak Stevenson (Pro: Chris Masters) Joe Thorn (Pro: Big Show) '(Eliminated)' John Clavens (Pro: Jeff Jarrett) '(Eliminated)' Paul Jackson (Pro: Poison Bee) '(Eliminated)' Phil Johnson (Pro: Luke Gallows) Rick Westington (Pro: Zack Ryder) '(Eliminated)' Tim Salzburg (Pro: Dragon Slayer) '(WINNER!)' Wrestling Heaven Mangement *Mr. McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Chairman *Shane McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Vice President (Competed once) *Stephanie McMahon - Raw General Manager *Theodore Long - Smackdown General Mangeer *Tiffany - Smackdown Assistant General Manager Wrestling Heaven Championships 'Other Accomplishments' Grand Slam Champion Mr. Money In The Bank Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Heaven Hall Of Famer Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship '(Defunct)' Wrestling Heaven Million Dollar Championship '(Defunct)' Wrestling Heaven Slammy Award Winner Wrestling Heaven Alumni & Unofficial Wrestling Heaven Superstars *Alex Riley *Andre The Giant *Blue Meanie *British Bulldog *Caylen Croft *Caylen Rogers *Curt Hawkins *Darren Young *David Hart Smith *Drew McIntyre (Intercontinental Champion (2x)) *Druid *Eugene *Finlay *Gail Kim *Gillberg *Goldust *Heath Slater *Husky Harris *Jeff Jarrett *Jimmy Snuka *Joey Roberts (Commentator) *John Reynolds (Commentator) *Josh Jepson (Commentator) *JTG *Lex Luger *Luke Gallows *Marc Mero *Marty Jannetty *Melina *Michael McGillicutty *Michael Tarver *Mike Knox *Natalya *Paul Bearer *Primo (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Randy Savage *Raven *Ref *Rhino *Ric Flair *Ricky Ortiz *Ricky Steamboat *Roddy Piper *Santino Marella *Shad Gaspard (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Skip Sheffield *Stevie Richards *The Green Hornet *The Hurricane *Tiffany (SmackDown Assistant General Manager) *Tommy Dreamer *Tyler Reks *Tyson Kidd *Umaga *Vance Archer (United States Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (1x) '(Final)''') *Vladimir Kozlov *Wade Barrett *William Regal *Yoshi Tatsu You can find Wrestling Heaven on this website: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrPoisonBee Season 1 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak Wrestling Heaven TLC Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza Season 2 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 2 Wrestling Heaven No Limits Wrestling Heaven Fatal - 4 - Way Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 2 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions 2 Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell 2 Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties 2 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 2 Wrestling Heaven TLC 2 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 2 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 2 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 2 Season 3 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 3 Wrestling Heaven No Limits 2 Wrestling Heaven Washington Smashdown Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank 2 Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 3 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions 3 Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell 3 Wrestling Heaven Vengeance Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 3 Wrestling Heaven TLC 3 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 3 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 3 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 3 Category:Leagues Category:Wrestling Heaven